


Kingdome Hearts: Rise of the Fallen

by FamousFox13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Gay, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Crossover Elements, Multi, Transformation, Violence, Yaoi, future yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: The Keyblade war took everything from him, his friends, his love all of it gone. So he fought, he fought those he one considered Union Members, he slaughtered them not caring that he was giving into the darkness. And when the Foretellers came he thought they came to help..he was wrong they turned their blades on him, instead of listening to him, instead of helping him they attacked him, calling him a monster, sought to destroy him...but he was too strong.It took the Foretellers combined might to wound him, and it took all their power to finally end him. He swore he would return, he would get his revenge and plunge the worlds into darkness.





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Infinitefox here with my second story of My KH three stories, as you've seen I already started the first the Knight of Kingdom Hearts which has my darling OC Adrian walking the path of Light, now this one has him Falling into Darkness and let me tell you I plan on having some fun with this one I get to let all of my more darker urges out and loose. Aside from that, please read review and enjoy my fics.
> 
> Oh! and check out some of my other stories! and some friends of mine PaperFox Zerorestraint to name a few~
> 
> Another note I do not own Kingdom Hearts I only own my Oc

**Chapter 01. Shadows Fall**

The Great Keyblade War...the name alone is enough to inspire fear into the hearts of many. A horrible event that took place from the merciless slaughter of Keyblade wielders fighting each other, the reason none of them knew why. All they knew was that their Union leader told them they had to fight and fight until only their union was left standing. Thunder boomed through the air, lightning streaked across the sky, the very ground itself was littered with hundreds if not thousands of Keyblades of fallen wielders who had already fallen to one another. Magical spells zipped and whistled through the air, explosions of  **Fire** ,  **Blizzard** , and  **Thunder ** magic could be seen all around the battlefield. With each fallen wielder, a heart would float up into the air joining the numerous others that had already been floating upwards towards the heavens.

Among those fighting to the death, there was one who fought like a savage beast. His eyes blazing with madness, anger and hate as he cut, slashed, parred, and blasted his fellow keyblade users aside. He at first tried to not take part in the war, he tried to get them to stop, but that had cost him dearly and he had watched as two people he had cared about most of all were struck down right before him. It was in that moment, he felt his heart truly shatter and break, it was in that moment that he felt himself summon his keyblade, it was at that moment that he felt the touch of darkness and instead of pushing it back, instead of trying to resist...he welcomed it.

The darkness in his heart, that had been locked away for so long was set free and he let himself be drowned in it. He let his emotions run wild, he summoned his keyblade and with the power coursing through his veins he struck out at any and all that came at him, his power growing stronger and stronger with each passing minute as he cut them down left and right. 

So caught up in his power, in his madness he didn’t even notice his keyblade was changing. The guard is a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself is a deep indigo. The is shaft black, and adds a gold spiral along it with three four-pointed stars of pale gold. The segmentation at the rainguard and the cage near the teeth are both gold, and has a golden sun with seven ray points. There is a star at the teeth has three layers of gold, blue, and pale gold, and the trail is slightly wider. The shooting star at the hilt is also three-layered in the same manner as the teeth, with the trails now gold and blue, and a four-pointed star like those on the shaft are added to the opposite corners of the guard. The token is a ten-pointed star in the same manner as the teeth, gold overlaid upon blue. 

This was his Starlight Keyblade, and as the battle progressed it became apparent that something was wrong. 

For one, the guard that was once a deep pastel blue color was duller almost like it was faded, the same could be said for the handle as the indigo color was a darker shade of purple. The black shaft was even darker almost black as pitch, where as the gold spiral had changed to sickly yellow color along with three four-pointed stars. The rest of the keyblade was cracked and weathered looking as if it was slowly aging with each passing moment growing duller and more lifeless. The darkness in the boys heart was too much for the keyblade and the corruptive nature was corroding away at it. 

With each keyblader struck down, he found himself enjoying the battle, the thrill of clashing with his fellow Union Members, watching their expressions change to ones of shock and horror when they saw him and when he cut them down. The battle field was covered in hundreds if not thousands of keyblades all dull and lifeless as their welders lay on the ground their hearts being released into the air and floated towards the sky all of them shining like stars. He found it beautiful, the number of hearts above him, the bodies of his former friends scatter across the battleground, and the power! The power was divine! It was just euphoric! Everything about it was simply amazing! 

He had to have more! He needed more! The darkness in his heart sang, the dark melody pushing him to on filling him with a seemingly endless well of power. With a mad crackle he dashed towards several union members who through they could gang up on him all of them leaping towards him, with a gleam in his eyes he raised his keyblade up and then he vanished as there was a single flash of light cutting through the air as he reappeared behind them lips curling up into a sinister smile. 

Their bodies fell to the ground, their eyes lifeless as their keyblades stabbed into the earth and their hearts were released from their bodies and floated up towards the sky. “Yes.” He hissed, his eyes glowing with power wisp of darkness coming off him. “This is it, this power it's perfect.” 

“So this is the source.” Tilting his head to the side, he turned towards where he heard a familiar voice. “To think that one of our own would fall so deep into the darkness. The first is a young woman who hides her face under a blue snake mask. Her light blue, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all a darker shade of blue. Turquoise tassels appear on the front of the cloak. This is Foreteller Invi.

The next is a muscular young man who hides his face under a dark grey bear mask. His tan, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all light brown in coloration and have black embroidering. Gold tassels appear on the front of his cloak. This is Foreteller Aced.

Third is a girl who hides her face under a white fox mask that has a blue trim. Her pink, hooded cloak is decorated with light green tassels and covers a white robe, light purple shirt, and light purple sash. This is Foreteller Ava.

The fourth is a boy who hides his face under a white leopard mask. His pale yellow, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all yellowish-tan in coloration and have dark grey embroidering. Light blue tassels appear on the front of his cloak. This is Foreteller Gula.

Lastly the one standing at the front is young man who hides his face under a white unicorn mask that has a gold trim. His white, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all light blue in coloration and have gold embroidering. Gold tassels appear on the front of his cloak. This was Foreteller Ira. 

The boy before the four Foreteller’s gave them a smile. “Ah! The masters have appeared!” He giggled, it was a giggle that tinged with madness. “What can I! A mere humble servant do for you my  _ masters. _ ” He gave them a mocking bow, hissing out the word masters as if it was a poison. 

“Be silent.” Aced growled as it appeared he was glaring at the boy but his mask made it hard to tell. “You, we could feel the darkness even from where we all stood! You’ve betrayed your fraction by delving this deep Into the darkness!” 

The boy stood up, his eyes wide before narrowing to the point his pupils look like slits. “What.” 

“We have known that there was a great darkness approaching.” Gula said his arms crossed over his chest. “It was foretold that a great darkness would soon appear during this battle and egulf the land in darkness, we never imagined that it would be one of our own.” 

“Indeed.” Invi said softly. “To think, the darkness we learned about would be among our ranks all this time. We were foolish to think otherwise.” 

Ava remained silent, her face was impassive and her mask only made it harder for them to tell what she was thinking. But on the inside, inside was a different story. ‘ _ How did it come to this.’  _

The boy in question flared at the four masters, his eyes glowing in anger his grip on his keyblade tightened to the point his knuckles cracked. “You.” He hissed through gritted teeth. “You think I did this? That I wanted to be like this?” He took a single step, his aura of darkness briefly flashing as from that step darkness spread across the ground. “You actually think, that I wanted to have this happen?!” He didn’t mean to yell, but his anger was becoming harder to control. 

“You...you did this to me!” He snapped. “You and your ...your war! You caused this to happen! You caused all of this!” Throwing his arm out, he gestured towards the keyblades stabbed into the barren ground and the numerous hearts currently rising into the air. “Your bickering! Your arguing! Your! Your! Everything!” The darkness around him spread farther, the shadows growing deeper. “You drove us! You drove me! To this!” 

“Do not try and blame your own dark power on us you vile creature!” Roared Aced, pouring right at the boy. “Your actions are your own and we have nothing to do with it!” The boy snarled at him. 

“Aced while a bit blunt, is correct.” Said Invi. “Your dark power is a threat and we can’t allow that to happen.” The Foretellers slowly raised their hands-Ava being more reluctant-and in flashes of lights they summoned their keyblades. 

Invi's Keyblade is the longest of the Foretellers' Keyblades. It has a light grey handle, and its pommel and guard resemble a silvery blue bough bursting with leaves. The guard is asymmetrical, with an opening on the side of the teeth. The base of Foreteller Invi's Keyblade features an etching of a silver, blue-eyed cobra whose tail is curled into a "∞" shape. The shaft is formed by a bluish silver, jagged, kris-like blade with a wide, darkened middle, which is etched with a cream-colored ivy design. Near the teeth of Foreteller Invi's Keyblade is a heart-shaped symbol. Curved, leafy boughs also serve as the teeth. The Keyblade's Keychain is comprised of small, silver springs, and its token is a leafed, silver talisman with a Gazing Eye at its center.

Aced's Keyblade is the bulkiest of the Foretellers' Keyblades. The handle is gray, and the guard and outer base are jagged and dark blue/teal in color. A brown bear with red eyes is set at the base. The shaft is brown with a very wide black area in the middle. Cream engravings adorn the dark area. The end of the blade curves back towards the base, and this and a bit protruding from that side form the Keyblade's C-shaped teeth. The Keychain consists of red gems connected by a brownish chain and a brown token with a Gazing Eye at the center.

Ava's Keyblade is unique among the Foretellers' Keyblades in form, lacking a large, engraved dark portion on its shaft. It features many gradients of pastel tones. It has a long, gold handle. The guard has long, cloud or wave-shaped portions shifting from yellow to blue on the top and separate blue pieces by the pommel. The base features a gold fox with teal eyes set atop an intricate gold and pink etching. A few cloud-like golden parts are above it to either side. The shaft is twisted and pink, then yellow, then blue. The blue bursts into separate clouds which form the teeth. Set in the center of the teeth, perpendicular to the shaft, is a pink symbol outlined in gold. The Keychain matches the blue parts of the blade, while the token is yellow and pink, inset with a Gazing Eye.

Ira's Keyblade features a black handle contrasting with a silver white pommel and guard resembling clouds. The curvature of the guard resembles a harp or lyre. The base is an etching of a white unicorn with a silvery mane and horn and yellow eyes and with red and black detail. Around the horn are rings of red, black, and silver spikes separated by gold. The shaft of the blade is silver with shining white edges. Etched into the shaft in gold and filled with black are four elongated heart-like shapes. Eight silver spikes shoot out from around the final etching. From the uppermost spike of one side to the bottom of the other a black semicircle with silver edges appears to go through the spikes. This and a few additional spikes set in the ring form the teeth. The Keychain is made of white crystals, and the token on the end features five white spikes encircled by a white ring, with a Gazing Eye at the center.

Finally, Gula's Keyblade has a long, dark blue handle. Its pommel and guard resemble golden bolts of lightning. The base of the blade is an etching of a green-eyed leopard, and the shaft is formed from a golden, spiked blade with a wide, darkened middle, itself etched in yellow with an icon. The teeth are formed from a web of crystalline spikes, and have another etched icon with a general heart-like shape. The Keychain is made of small, electrum crystals, and the token is a spiked electrum talisman with a Gazing Eye.

“You shall go no further.” Ira said as the tips of their keyblades glowed white with pure light. “This is where your fate ends.” The boys eyes widen in fear, the darkness that was crawling across the ground quickly receded as he flinched from the intensity and power of the light. “Now begone!” From the four keyblades, four intense beams of light shot towards him merging into one singular beam of light that shot across the yard too fast for him to try and dodge all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the pain. 

….

…..

……

But the pain never came. 

Opening his eyes-which soon widen in sheer horror, as the beams didn’t hit him no but instead they hit something-someone else. “C...C...Chirithy!” He howled, watching as his small friend fell down from the air and landed on the ground before him. Dropping to his knees, his keyblade clattering among the ground as he scooped up his little friend. “C-Chirithy...why?” He whispered, but it was loud enough to be heard. “Why did you do that.” 

Chirithy struggles to answer, as slowly right before his eyes his little friend was slowly vanishing before his eyes. “Y..you’re my friend.” He rasped, his little paw slowly reaching up towards the boy. “I-I couldn’t..could let you die.” He was fading in and out more and more. 

“No! No, Chirithy stay with me.” Adrian said holding him close, tears pricking his eyes. “Please! I-I can fix this! I-I can heal you! I-I-I.” He tried to think of what to do to save his little friend and keep him alive and here with him. “P-please.” He clutched him closer, as slowly Chirithy continued to vanish. “Don’t leave me ...please...don’t go.” But there was nothing to be done as Chirithy was gone from his arms. 

He was gone, his one friend his best friend was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. 

“Such foolishness.” The boy’s eyes snapped open as he heard Aced’s voice. “To think he would sacrifice himself to save a being of darkness, truly foolish.” 

“Aced!” Invi snapped at him. “That’s enough, you should at least have some honor for the dead.” 

“Invi is correct, you should have some more tact than that.” Gula said shaking his head. “Honestly don’t you have any shame.” 

“You both can’t be serious.” Aced said, looking at the both of them his jaw hanging open. “You can’t honestly-“ 

“Aced that’s enough.” Said Ira, his tone was enough to tell them that the conversation was over. “What has passed is passed, we must focus on-“ 

“Kill you.” 

The foretellers all paused, slowly turning towards the boy who was still kneeling on the ground. Upon closer inspection, they could see that the area around the boy was darkening as if the light around him was being absorbed into his very being, the ground under him began to turn black as once more the shadows began to slowly claw their way out across the ground. A heavy presence filled the air, it was a dark oppressing presence one that filled their very beings with dread and fear. 

“What manner of being.” Aced began, as they watched Adrian begin to rise up but not of his own being it was as if something was picking him up, he held his hand out and the rusted, chipped and cracked form of his starlight keyblade appeared in his hand. “Do you really think that with that-“ Aced was cut off as Adrian vanished appearing right before him. It happened in slow motion, as Aced slowly raised his keyblade to block Adrian’s attack only for it to get knocked to the side as it cut clean through his robe and created a long bloody cut along his arm. 

Adrian then followed up his attack with a swift, but powerful kick hitting Aced in the stomach and sending him crashing into the ground a few feet from him. “Kill you.” Adrian said, raising his head up showing the Foreteller’s that his eyes were twin pools of pitch black with only glowing golden pinprick pupils the only source of light. “I’ll kill you...I’ll kill you all!”

“Aced!” Gula cried out as Invi acted, raising her keyblade to the sky as the tip sparked with electricity the spell on the tip of her tongue. But it was not to be, as once more with unnatural speed that Adrian appeared in front of her with his keyblade aimed at her head she managed to just dodged the blow as cut strands of the fabric of her hood floated to the ground and she was thrown backwards by a kick to the gut.

Adrian stood tall, his body moving as if he was nothing more than a doll brought to life, as he quickly raised his hand up summoning Starlight to his other hand to parry Ira’s attack. The two openly clash blades as Ira lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Adrian, but the attacks never hit as Adrian avoided them with inhuman flexibility and eventually block Ira’s next swing. 

Off to the side, Gula and Ava watched helplessly as Ira and Adrian did battle neither of them sure of what to do as they saw one boy quickly disable two keyblade masters and fight on even ground with a third one. “T-this is..this is awful.” Ava whispered, her hands held against her chest over her heart, this entire war was wrong, having their unions fight each other to the death, and now having one of their own turn their blade against them and give into the darkness. “How can this be happening.” Gula just remained silent. 

Back to the battle, both Adrian and Ira parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, just as a roar is heard and a shadow appears above them. The shadow is none other than Aced who aims to attack from above, Ira quickly disengage his own attack as Adrian dodges the two-handed swing before attacking and smacking Aced's right cheek with the guard of his keyblade. “You! You!” The eyes of Aced’s mask flashes brightly as Adrian once more moved away as Aced slams his keyblade on the ground, shattering the earth under them. 

Adrian flipped through the air landing on top of a spite of rocks, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Aced. Adrian then leaps above him and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his Keyblade in crouching position. Aced only has a moment to turn to face him, before he is introduced to Adrian’s foot knocking him away. 

As Aced goes flying, Invi takes action. “ **Haste.** ” She muttered under her breath, as briefly appearing under her is the glowing visage of a orange-colored clock design with the twelve Roman numerals as the hands quickly moved clockwise at rapid speeds as her body began to glow the same color and she vanished in the blink of an eye. Adrian let out a low rattling hiss like sound before he too vanished, the only thing that could be seen were flashes from their weapons collision, the only thing that could be heard was the metal of their weapons smacking against each other as only trained eyes could really see that they were moving too fast for normal eyes to follow.

Invi skidded back as their last crash caused them both shootback from one another, Invi stabbed her keyblade into the ground to stop her momentum, partially breaking the surface beneath her. Adrian landed in a low couch keyblade held behind him in a reverse grip, his mouth open bearing his teeth-which we’re slowly sharpening to a point-at the snake themed master. Yanking her keyblade out if the ground, she waved her hand around the temperature around her dropping rapidly as she summoned shards of ice before firing them at him. With a growl he easily smashes them out of the air with superhuman speed, he quickly rushes her, rapidly hitting her with his keyblade knocking her back. 

However, Invi used her magic to stop herself holding her keyblade out in front of her slowly she rotated it around but as she did she there were after images of her keyblade left in the wake of her movement, the afterimages then harden into four blades of magical energy which with a swing of her keyblade she sent flying at them using more of her power to double the amount magical blades. 

Adrian growled as he swings his keyblade at the barrage of magic constructs, causing a few to burst into small particles of magical energy. Invi seeing the particles smiled as she landed on the ground, pointing her keyblade at Adrian. “ **Ignite.** ” The particles around Adrian shimmered and glowed like tiny stars before intensifying and then erupting in multiple explosions that shook the battle field covering the area where Adrian had been in a cloud of black smoke. 

It was silent, as Invi surveyed the area wanting to see if her attack had done what it was that was needed. The silence was shattered, as the sound of animalistic roar was heard and tearing through the smoke cloud was an arc of pure pitch black darkness that seemed to absorb the light around it. Invi barely had time to raise up his guard before she was knocked back across the ground and sent crashing against a bolder. 

The smoke parted to show Adrian completely unharmed by the attack, in fact it looked as if the attack had no affect on him, he suddenly sensed an attacking coming and turned his keyblade in mid swing as he sees it was Gula coming at him and right as the blade it about to bash into his face Gula ducked under the attack at the last possible second and struck Adrian in the chin propelling him into the air. Gula jumps up and delivers some midair strikes to knock him down, then lands in a fighting stance.

Shaking himself, Adrian roared asGula leaps overhead and prepares to strike, only to feint again and use his suppers speed once more. Adrian blocks a flurry of attacks from Gula and tries to strike him with an overhead blow, but he dodges back and Adrian’s weapon is embedded in the ground. With a yell Gula performs a vertical slash that sends a shockwave down towards the ground shattering it and knocking Adrian back. 

“Quick! Get him while he’s down!” Gula called his fellow Foreteller’s who were recovering from Adrian’s attacks and thanks to Ava’s healing magic they were recovering rather quickly. 

Looking up at the stormy sky, Adrian felt his body ache and cry out from the soreness and the pain that radiates through his body. Even with the power he was getting from the darkness, the Foreteller’s were still  **Masters** and he was lucky to land a few blows on them. ‘ _ This..this can’t be the end.’  _ He thought to himself, struggling to try and move as he could feel the Foreteller’s approaching his prone form. ‘ _ No! I won’t let it end like this! Not here! Not now!’  _ The darkness that had been powering him returned causing him to shiver feeling the dark power coursing through his veins...but it wasn’t enough, he wanted-no he needed more power. 

‘ _ Power! Give me more  _ ** _power_ ** _ !’  _ Adrian mentally screamed wanting more power, power to crush those who had wronged him, power to take revenge for what he had lost, power to take revenge on the Foreteller’s who had caused this war in the first place!  **‘** ** _Power_ ** _ ! Give me more  _ ** _power_ ** _ !’ _ He screamed once more, and this time something happened. 

The darkness in his heart was pulsating, beating like a war drum as the demands for more power caused more of the darkness to fill the boy’s body whips of darkness coming off him as the aura of darkness grew around his prone form causing the Foreteller’s to stop once more. The dark aura grew bigger and bigger, the bigger it grew the darker it became until it appeared as if Adrian’s body was weathered in flames that were as dark as the night sky, and to the horror of the Foreteller’s they watched as some...thing began to walk through the flames. 

From the black flames, a figure appeared the figure was a slightly-larger-than-human-sized vaguely insectoid demon like creature with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of blackish-grey scales with accents of red and purple. It also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a dark yellowish-gold diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. The most notable feature were the slit-like eyes which glowed golden and lacked any pupils. 

“W-What is this.” Gula whispered, backing up slowly at the sight of the monster-no the  _ demon  _ that stood before them. “What manner of dark magic is this?” 

“I-I’ve never felt something like this before.” Invi gasped, she couldn’t stop the fear that filled her heart, she looked down at her hand to see it was shaking-and no matter what she did it refused to stop. “S-such a terrible darkness.” 

Ava herself was no better, as she had fallen to her knees stabbing her keyblade into the ground to keep herself stable as the pressure pressed down on their shoulders and making it hard to breath. 

Aced was struggling to stand, but he refused to fall as he stood strong growling at the sight of the abomination that was standing before them, denying them their way to vanquish the being of darkness. 

Ira was the only one able to stay standing and not struggle, as his body was letting out an aura of light to counter the dark presence. “We can’t falter now.” He said drawing the attention of his fellow Foretellers. “We have to stand strong and defeat this creature.” He readied his keyblade. “Only then can we truly prevent the on coming darkness.” 

Standing up once more, the Foreteller’s gathered their wits and their power and charged towards the being of darkness as said being only narrowed it's eyes before letting out a roar that shook the ground spreading its wings and flew towards them. 

The battle was fierce, as the four Foretellers gave their blood sweat and tears into trading blows against the dark being, the barren landscape was torn asunder as power higher tier spells reconstructed the land around them, powerful blows shattered the ground and spires of rock were reduced to pebbles. The heavens raged on above, as the earth below shook and roared along with the tides of the battle, minutes gave way to hours, hours to days, and days to weeks as the battle continued truly becoming a battle that would go down in history as the greatest battle between light and dark. 

But like all battles, it soon came to an end. The Foretellers, bartered, bruised, beaten, and bloody had finally managed to wound the creature long enough for them to deal a finishing blow to it and watch as the creature slowly vanished away and in its place laid a tired, broken, and battered Adrian. Even as he lay dying, he had enough strength to curse the Foretellers. “I-I will come back.” He growled. “I will return, and when I do the worlds will know my anger! They’ll know my rage!” And with those final words Adrian’s heart left his body and his body vanished right before their very eyes. 

They paid his threat no mind, simply believing it to be the mad ramblings of a dying man. Sadly for the Foretellers they had no idea how wrong they were. 


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to find himself in the World of Darkness Adrian reunites with an old friend and comes to face the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own KH

****

**Chapter 02. **

**~World Location: Realm of Darkness~**

****   
  


The  **Realm of Darkness** , is a realm made up of the Darkness in people of every world. The realm itself is a dimension that consists of an endless iridescent void, with groups of floating platforms to jump from one to the other along with it being the home to the frightening hostile creatures of darkness. The creatures of the realm wander this darkened realm, searching for hearts to consume, to find ways into the worlds of light and consume the hearts that lives there. 

From the inky pools of liquified darkness, something began to emerge. Slowly the mass clawed its way out of the cesspool of darkness, when it finally reached land the darkness started to evaporate into black smoke and when it was gone in the place was none other than Adrian himself, the boy gasping for air as he clawed at the black and ash colored ground cheeks bulging before he hacked up a mouth full of the same black liquid that he had just been submerged in. 

Panting, the boy rolled over onto his back and took a long deep breath. His eyes finally adjusting to the darkness around him as he took in the sights. “Wh..where am I.” He asked himself. “What happened to me? H-how did I..” 

“How did you end up here?” 

Adrian’s eyes widen, as he rolled off his back and popped up to his feet landing in his stance ready to fight. “Who said that?” He snapped looking around, the darkness that was all around him was unnerving as he could barely see anything aside from the area before him as the rest of it was just a void of darkness. “Show yourself! I know your there!” 

A chuckle was heard, as he watched what looked to become sort of doorway opened up, one which he knew to be a corridor of darkness and slowly walking out of the corridor was someone Adrian wasn’t expecting. His eyes widen, his mouth dropping as his stance went lax, his legs shook and they gave out forcing him to fall to his knees. It couldn’t be, it simply couldn’t be he had watched him get destroyed, killed right before his eyes and then vanishing into nothingness. 

His eyes filled with tears, his lip trembled as he felt a lump forming in his throat, it was hard to speak without choking on it. But he finally managed to do just that. “C-Chirithy?” 

Indeed it was Chirity, and get at the same time not the same Chirithy he knew. 

For one thing, The grey fur of its body had become purple, while the black stripes will remain the same everywhere except the ears, which will take on a pink color, and the white fur on the snout and stomach will instead become yellow. His cape and purse had also changed, with the cape taking on a pink color on the outside and replace the blue underside with a red-purple color, while the purse changes from pink to black. Unseen to Adrian the sigil on his back had changed to the Nightmare and his blue eyes had become circular and blaze bright with crimson.

“Hey.” Chirithy said bounding over to him. “Nice to see you again Adrian.” 

Not caring for how his friend look, Adrian reached over and pulled his fiend into a hug holding him close to his chest. “I-I never thought I’d see you again.” Cried Adrian. “When I...when I watched you die I just...I lost myself I just snapped I couldn’t.” He was just so overwhelmed, all the raw emotion he had felt when Chirithy had died was coming back in waves and he was just letting them all come out at once. 

Chirithy snuggles into his friends hold, letting Adrian embrace him and get out all the pent up feelings he must have held back from letting go when he had seen him die. 

Finally, Adrian had stopped crying as his tears ran dry. He let Chirithy go and quickly cleaned himself up. “Chirithy, I don’t understand how did you get here? And just.” He looked around the dark world they were in. “Where is here?” 

Chirithy tilted his head to the side, like a cat would if they were confused. “You mean you don’t recall what this place is?” He asked much to Adrian’s own confusion. “You’ve been to this place before, it should be very familiar to you.” The small cat like creature said as he walked towards the pool from where Adrian had spawned from. “This is the realm of darkness Adrian, your in the realm of darkness or at the very least a part of it.” 

Adrian’s eyes widen in shock, as he suddenly took another look around at his surroundings. “T-the realm..of darkness?” He said as he fully took in his surroundings. The area is filled with stairs-like terrain, high cliffs, and strange column-like structure with glowing blue marks. “But, this doesn’t look anything like the place I was the last time I was here.” 

“That’s because we’re not in the same place, this is what is known as the  **Middle Zone** , the area where we first arrived was a simple walk way of sorts. Think of it like a hallway between the deeper parts of the realm of Darkness and the easier places that you’ve seen.” Explained Chirithy. “As for how you got here, don’t you remember?” Adrian turned towards him. “The war Adrian, the keyblade war.” 

Adrian’s eyes widen, and a sudden jolt went through him. His hands flew up to his hand, grasping the sides as imagined ran through his mind. 

The battle against his fellow union members. 

Him giving into the darkness. 

Confronting the Foretellers.

Chirithy sacrificing himself to save him. 

His battle against the leaders of the unions. 

Him giving into the darkness even more, and becoming some sort of thing 

His death at the hands of the masters. 

He remembered it, he remembered it all from the beginning until the very end he remembered it. 

And...he hated it. 

The fact that the Foretellers had forced them to fight, fight in some dumb war against one another and for what? Because they were scared, they were scared of some damn prophet that some...some stupid book told them?! It was outrageous! All of his friends! He had watched them battle each other, costing them their lives as they slayed their own friends! The unions were meant to be friends and even family to all of them and the Foretellers just up and told them it was alright to slay their kin? Their brothers and sisters in arms?!

Chirithy watched Adrian shake in anger, and if he had a mouth he would be smiling a secretive smile. “You are angry?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know what the problem was. 

“Angry? No Chirithy, I’m not mad.” Looking right at Chirithy he could see that Adrian’s eyes were now a bright golden color. “I’m downright  **furi** ** _ous_ ** **!** ” He screamed, his voice distorting at the end as a brief dark aura covered his body. “Those bastards! Those absolute bastards! They gather us together! They have us all live together, fight together, we bonded with one another became friends! We became family! And they just tell us to forget all of that, all the good times we shared! All the things we did together! And they wanted us to simply fight to kill each other!” 

Adrian was shaking in rage, his eyes glowing as the dark aura around him increased. “We meant nothing to them...we were nothing more than lambs raised for them to have us slaughter each other!” He slammed his fist into the ground creating two small fist sized craters. “And we paid the price for it.” 

“You want to make them pay right?” Chirithy Asked looking at his friend, he moved closer towards him until he was standing a few feet from him. “You want to get revenge on the Foretellers, the Master of Master’s, the entire Light Fraction right?” 

With each word that Chirithy spoke, Adrian’s dark aura grew more and more slowly resembling the same pitch black flame like aura around his body. “I want to make them hurt, I want to make them feel the same hurt that I do!” The aura flared out around him, and his shadow rose from the ground forming into a monstrous figure almost similar to the one that he had taken the form of during his fight with the Foretellers only it was slightly different. 

For one where the first one had been armored, this one was not. For one thing, the body was lean muscular and the figures skin was red-and-black and its skin had an organic like appearance. It has broad shoulders with toned developed arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest. Black organic looking armor along arms from Its shoulder down to it's wrist and armor on it's thighs, from it's back the figured had big bat like wings with blood red membranes with blades on its wing carpals, a long spayed devil like tail, and has horns and wickedly sharp dagger like claws on its hands and feet with glowing gleaming yellow eyes, and in the center of it's chest was a red-black heart-shaped that is reminiscent of the heart shaped hole that appears in various Pureblood Heartless.

“Wow.” Chirithy said as he saw the figure floating behind Adrian radiating darkness. “Your power is far stronger than I thought.” 

Looking behind him Adrian was surprised to see the being and he nearly jumped in shock. “W-What is that?” 

“Your darkness formed a guardian to help you.” Chirithy said as Adrian examined the heartless. “Your powers manifested it as an extension of yourself.” 

Adrian faces the heartless, and he felt a bond with it. He could feel as if this was apart of him almost as if it literally was him but not him at the same time. “What do I even call you?” He asked looking at his heartless, the yellow eyes looking into his. A beat passed through him, as he heard whispers of a voice something on the edge of his mind whispering to him. It was hard to make out, and almost impossible for him to hear and yet he could feel it on the tip of his tongue as if he was remembering the name of a long forgotten friend. “D-D... **Diablo** .” 

The heartless seemed to swell at the declaration of its name. Its yellow eyes glowing to the point they looked like shining orbs of pure golden light, lowering itself to the ground it-no Diablo bowed its head in submission to its master. 

“Raise your head Diablo.” Doing as its master said, the heartless looked up into its masters eyes. “If you are apart of me, apart of my heart then you know I don’t bow to anyone, I never bowed to the Foretellers no matter what the others said, I didn’t bow to that mad bitch of a Queen, I didn’t bow before the lord of the dead, so I won’t have a part of me bowing.” He smiled. “We bow to no one.” 

If Diablo was capable of smiling or laughing it would have, or at least that is what Adrian felt through their bond as he watched Diablo rise back to his feet and nodded to him before slowly his body sank down into the shadows that merged with Adrian’s making him shiver as he felt Diablo return to him, waiting for him to call upon his power. 

“So what will you do?” Turning towards his small friend Adrian looked him in his eyes. “You’ve lost your home, your friends, the ones you cared for, cherished and loved.” If Adrian still had a heart this would be the point where it would start breaking. “Your keyblade is broken, shattered to pieces, and you are here in the world of darkness ...so what will you do?” 

Adrian was silent, dead silent as he looked around the world of darkness. Chirithy was correct, everything he ever knew, ever loved was either gone or lost to darkness, including him, so where did that leave him? 

“I made a promise to those Foretellers.” He said after a moment. “I swore that I would come back...I swore that I would make them feel my wrath, to show them my hate, my rage, my vengeance.” The dark aura waffed off him like a hazy slow burning flame. “I intend to keep that promise, I will drown them...no I will drown the Foretellers, the worlds, the light into the deepest pits of darkness.” The corner of his lips pulled back into a smirk. “But, I need to get stronger there’s no way I can fight them as I am now. Not to mention I need to fix this.” He summoned his keyblade...or what was left as all he had summoned was the handle with the broken blade. 

Banishing it he turned towards the path that lay ahead of them. “For now, let’s see what we can find here in the realm of darkness.” 

**~Scene Break~**

Venturing through the realm of darkness was not as easy as Adrian thought it would be. Having only explored the surface layer of the realm he was very wary of what the rest of the realm had hidden. After having left the Middle Zone, Adrian and Chirithy came across the  **Lower Zone. ** The Lower Zone was a maze-like area, with countless cliffs and twisted pathways populating this zone. Getting through the zone took a lot of effort, as Adrian had to make good use of the dark orbs that push him away using them to reach higher platforms and cliffsides to get to the next area. Of course, the real problem was the zones where the pathway would just vanished, and just barely noticeable save for a subtle purple glow. 

The issue with this path, was that for the path to appear, Adrian had to defeat hordes of heartless that would appear at every turn of course they were any problem for him to deal with as most of them were  **Pureblood Heartless** ones made up from the darkness itself and the ones he fought were easy to take care mostly consisting of simple Shadow heartless. 

Venturing further also let Adrian test out Diablo’s abilities, for one his newly gained guardian possessed great physical strength having been able to fend off two  **Darkball ** heartless before slamming them both onto the ground destroying them. Diablo also showed that he posed some magical capabilities, having watched as Diablo called down blast of lightning and thunder magic, along with utilizing fire and gravity magic for greater attacks as well as many other dark abilities. 

Taking out heartless left and right as they continued on their adventure, Adrian found himself feeling something a sort of sensation as he used his new found dark power. Back during the battle against the Foretellers he hadn’t been able to fully test out his power, having been so drunk on it and the boost it gave him. But now, here in the realm of darkness he could truly appreciate the power, how intoxicating it was, how utterly euphoric the power felt as it coursed through his body responding to his summons. 

Even his magic, something he was proud to say he excelled at as he was the top magic user among his now former union was even stronger the dark taint of the darkness. 

**~Scene Break~ **

After wandering for what felt like hours, Adrian and Chirithy had finally made some headway. After fighting his way through so many heartless, as well as struggling to make their way from where they had gotten stuck they had finally arrived at a new location. “Chirithy, just where are we?” Adrian asked as he looked around the new area where they had arrived as something about it was giving him the chills. 

Chirithy hopped forward looking around the area, his red eyes taking in the landscape around them. “This..this is the  **Valley of Darkness** .” The Valley of Darkness is an open space covered by a thick mist, and surrounded by twisted, dark trees in the background. And even stranger was the mysterious vortex that Adrian could see that the vortex was surrounded by dark thorns. “And we should hurry and make our way out of here.” 

“What? What’s wrong with this place?” Adrian Asked as he followed behind Chirithy. 

Unknown to the two of them, they were being watched from the darkness, a pair of red gleaming eyes looking right at them as they walked through the valley. The eyes shimmered before moving. 

Adrian’s eyes widen as he turned and saw the eyes only for a brief moment before they vanished. He came to a complete stop. “Chirithy, What is that.” He said as he watched the eyes move around through the mist before vanishing into the darkness. 

“I don’t know.” That is a complete lie, the truth of the matter was that Chirithy did know what it was. Ever since falling into darkness, Chirithy had felt his knowledge about the heartless grow. It was as if the darkness itself had given him extensive knowledge about the heartless as well as what type of heartless they were, what they looked like, how they attacked, and a heep of other information. But he wasn’t going to tell Adrian this, at least not yet. “But be ready.” 

Looking around, Adrian couldn’t spot the eyes that had been watching him. He couldn’t see it anywhere, hell he couldn’t even sense it. ‘ _ It’s not coming from the left, and it's not coming from the right or the front.’  _ He looked tentatively at the ground he was standing on. ‘ _ And it didn’t seem like it could attack from below.’ _ Unseen by Adrian, the eyes flashed as they appeared behind him. ‘ _ That leaves behind!’  _ The creature lunged from behind, aiming to attack Adrian’s unprotected back only for him to dodge roll to the side and retaliate with a blast of  **Dark Firaga** sending a blast of dark violet blackish-blue flames right at the creature but the attacked missed as it retreated back into the shadows. 

**~Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Red Eyes theme~**

Keeping his guard up, Adrian looked around trying to see if he could spot any sign of the creature or at least feel where it was. “Come on out you son of a-“ he was interrupted as the creature cloaked in darkness attacked him wildly swinging it's claws through the air aiming to tear Adrian apart forcing him to duck and dodge to avoid being impaled upon the claws or crushed by them. “Damnit!” He cursed as it spun around swinging it tail around for a sweeping attack forcing him to jump into the air. “Diablo!” He called forth his guardian who appeared behind him and tossed him high into the air. “ **Dark Triple Firaga!” ** Sweeping his hands through the air, he launched three basketball sized orbs of dark fire that burned the air itself right at the creature. 

Two of the three balls made contact, but the third missed as the creature returned to the shadows from where it came from. “Dammit! Come out and face me you-shit!” Scrambling to move, Adrian was barely able to avoid another claw swipe from the creature which it chained into another tail swipe this one catching him in his side and sending him flying across the field. 

He would’ve continued flying through the air, if not for Diablo appearing and catching him spinning him around and tossing him right back at the creature. “Take this!  **Dark Thundaga!” ** Adrian’s hands sparked with not the normal yellow lighting magic but pitch black and darkish blue bolts of lighting flew from his hands and slammed into the creature covering it's hidden in the dark lighting making it roar in agony. “Yeah! Take it bitch!” He cried sending another burst of dark lighting through the creatures body watching as it stumbled back from the pain. 

When the attack stopped, the creature growled at Adrian as the darkness around it's body blew away showing it's true form. The now revealed creature is massive, and has a dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a "mane" of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail has a dark magenta tip, and the Heartless sports four purple claws on each of its four legs. The most distinctive feature of the creature is its yellow eyes, which occasionally glow red. The Heartless also sports a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face and body, and chains around its forelegs. Its body is rather long and thin. 

Looking at the growling, snarling, heartless. Adrian gulped as it's yellow eyes turned a blazing red. “Well fuck.” The creature attacked, it's attack pattern was much like before swiping and clawing at Adrian wanting to crush him with it's claws or hurt him with its tail. “Ha! Your gonna have to do better than-“ Roaring the creature jumped back into the shadows, and then emerged from them charged right at Adrian leaving a blazing white hot trail of fire in its wake making him scream as he scrambled to avoid the flames. “Oh! Come on!” 

The creature continued to do the same thing, clawing and swiping at Adrian with it's tails and claws and when those failed it would vanish into the darkness and charge from any side of the field leaving behind a trail of flames. “Damnit.” Growled Adrian as he avoided another trail of flames, he watched as the creature came charging right at him and he waited for the right moment. His hands shined with magic. “Have a taste of this!  **Dark Blizzard Edge!” ** His hands flowed with a dark ice magic and the ground before him froze as rising up from the ground were sharp jagged spires if Black ice. 

The creature ran right into the spires, letting them stab right into its body and haunting it's attack. Seeing his chance Adrian jumped back. “Diablo!” Appearing from his shadow, his guardian bowed as it raised its hands up into the sky which darkened even more so as thunder rumbled and boomed as then from the sky Diablo summons multiple black lighting bolts that formed into spears that stabbed into the creatures back before exploding in a massive dust cloud knocking it back. “Yeah!” 

The creature stumbled out of the cloud growling and snarling at him. Its eyes bleeding to red as it arched its back and let out an earth shattering roar, it was so powerful that it forced Adrian to cover his ears to keep his ears from bleeding. He glared at the heartless only to watch as it didn’t outright attack him, but instead started to spin at high speeds creasing a sort of small twister that drew in small rocks and dirt around it forcing Adrian to dig his feet into the ground to keep from getting pulled in. 

“Adrian watch out!” Came the voice of Chirithy, as from the now spinning heartless what looked to be clones of itself began charging at him swiping and clawing at him with their tail and claws. He did his best to duck, dodge, dip and avoid the attacks with only a few managing to scratch or nick him. “Adrian above you!” The warning came too late.

From above the original heartless descended down, like a dark bolt of lightning it struck the ground with its front claws unleashing a shockwave that knocked

Adrian off his feet and into the air. It didn’t end there, as the clones attacked him, from the right the red clone struck him charging at him with a drill like dash knocking him to the side, the green clone was next as it rapidly rolled into a ball-like shape and slammed into Adrian’s back it's claws digging into his back and shredding his clothes before uncurling and smacking him with its tail, the dark purplish-blue clone stood on his hind legs and slammed them down as from it's mouth a pitch black shower with a blackish blue and white center shot from its mouth towards him. 

Not wanting to take another hit he flipped to land on his feet. “Diablo!” He cried as his guardian appeared with a roar of his own. He looked at the oncoming attack and held both hands up, and to Adrian’s shock he caught attack and blocked it not even getting pushed back. With a mere roar he spun the attack around and tossed it right back at the clones, drawing them all back into the original as the sphere kept it in place before it expanded into damaging force-fields. “It’s time to end this thing once and for all!” 

Diablo roared once more as his tail wrapped around Adrian’s waist and with a single flap of his wings they flew into their air directly above the heartless. The dark aura around them formed as Diablo held his hand above his head as did Adrian and slowly dark magic began to form above their hands, slowly forming into a massive sphere of dark black reddish tinted flames. The sphere grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of the heartless itself. “Your end is here!  **Dark Mega Flare!” **

Tossing the orb at the heartless, it crashed right into its face the force behind the orbs power forced it back. The heartless tried to resist, it tried to push through the attack so it could attack the boy that dared entered it's domain. It didn’t work. The attack was just too strong and the heartless could feel it's skin being burned by the large sphere of flames. Then it happened the massive orb of dark flames detonated creating a massive blinding explosion, the resulting detonation caused a mini earthquakes and explosions that made the entire area rumble and shake. 

**~End OST~ **

Panting heavily as they floated towards the ground, Adrian nearly stumbled and would have fallen had it not been for Diablo Ben f there to keep him up right. “Thank you Diablo.” He said to his guardian who nodded in return, both of them then turned their attention towards the smoke as of expecting the heartless to come charging right out of it. 

But that didn’t happen, when the smoke cleared it showed the heartless was on the ground and badly injured. Its entire body was burning, it's skin still sizzling from the intensity of the dark flames, three of the spikes on its head were broken and had been burned away searing the wounds shut, the spikes on its back were completely gone. Its tail was bent at an odd angle and as was it's left back leg, where as the light one was turned to ash. 

All in all, the heartless had been put through the ringer. And yet, to Adrian’s shock it was still alive! Glazed yellow eyes glaring hatefully at Adrian who glared right back at it. “That’s what you get.” He spat, he stalked towards the heartless standing right before it seeing no need to be fearful of it. “After all that fighting, all that attacking and trying to kill me ...this is what you deserve” The heartless gave a snarling growl its yellow eyes bleeding red as it tried to force itself to stand up but could only raise its front legs. “Even when weakened, even after that last attack you continue to push on, your on the verge of vanishing so why? Why do you press on? What keeps you going.” 

Moving closer, not paying the growling any mind he looked right into the heartless eye. “What keeps you going? Why do you keep fighting?! Answer me!” Reaching out and placing his hand on the heartless Adrian was suddenly hit with a wave of information. No it wasn’t information, it was memories but they weren’t his own, they were the memories of the heartless-The Dark Hide he learned it's name through it's memories. 

It was over in an instant, and her it felt like it had gone on forever. When it was over Adrian fell into his knees before the beast painting heavily, he was silent not saying a single word the silence hug in the air like a weight bearing down on their shoulders. The silence was broken when Adrian let out a humorless chuckle, his head was bowed and his hair covered his face, his shoulders shook as if he was laughing at a joke only he knew. “Hilarious...isn’t it?” He asked the heartless. “It’s hilarious, the two of us both fell into the darkness because of something important to us...and yet we’re both too stubborn to simply give up, to prideful to surrender and just give in.” 

**~Kingdom Hearts BBS OST: Xehanort~**

“We the ones who were cast off by the light.” Adrian began. “Who were rejected, and denied the right to be in proximity to the precious light that the worlds so greatly bask in. They bathe in the lush, warmth of the light not caring for the shadows they cast, they live in luxury where as we live in this.” He motioned to the world of darkness around them. “This broken, battered, and forgotten realm, a world they consider to be a place of god evil, a place of danger, a world where the monsters hide to ashamed and too afraid to face the light.” 

“Well their wrong.” Adrian’s raised his head up, his eyes now a bright shade of gold. “We’re not too afraid of the light, no we are the ones who see the truth. The light can only blind, and burn, keeping the truth from is all! The darkness! Our home, it welcomes those of us who see the truth, who see the world for what they should be, not bathed in the blinding light! And how are we repaid? How are we treated?” His hand clenched into a fist as his dark aura began to slowly appear around his body. “With no mercy, they treat us like outsiders, like some kind of disease, an illness they need to destroy to keep themselves pure and just.” 

“Well no more I say, for far too long the light has gotten its way. Judging us for seeking the answers that it won’t give us.” He stood up, almost falling but he stopped himself refusing to fall. “They say that the light is the truth, that the light was when the beginning of the world came to be, but we know that it was not light but darkness. All world began in darkness, and all worlds should be returned to it.” He smiled, but unlike his usual smile this one was more...fractured, more darkened as if the very darkness that had taken his heart had corrupted him even more. “We the children of darkness have the right to return the worlds to where they came from, and crush the light that abandoned us! To take what we so longingly wanted, we are outcast to those that enjoy the gifts the worlds had to offer and take for granted!” 

“But I will change that, no longer will the light oppress us and keep us chained down.” He lifted his hand up towards the blackened sky and made a fist. “I will tear down the walls that keep us here, I will spread darkness through the lands, and I will personally take immense pleasure in seeing the once bright light of the worlds break and shatter apart under my feet!” 

Chirithy and the Dark Hide looked at Adrian in awe, both of them could feel the determination and power in his words. The dark power that was emitting from his body was on another level, his very body oozed the power of darkness, even Diablo his guardian was relishing in the dark power his master was letting out. “But I can’t do it alone, at least not as I am.” Turning towards the Dark Hide he held his hand out to him, golden eyes staring into golden eyes. “Lend me your power, lend me your darkness my brother. Grant me your strength so that I may completely suffocate the worlds of light and insure that the crimes they have committed won’t go unpunished.” His golden eyes were nearly glowing with power. “Give me the strength, give me the power to destroy them.” 

The Dark Hide made no moves, it didn’t growl, it didn’t move, heck it didn’t even blink. It just stared at Adrian golden eyes unblinking, wild, powerful, and dangerous it maybe, but it wasn’t dumb, it wasn’t driven by it's more savage side like it's lesser heartless brothers. No, this heartless could think it could act how it pleased and right here and now it could feel the dark power coming from this being before it. His dark power was like nothing it had never felt before, it was stronger, stronger than it's own or even some of the other more powerful Pureblood Heartless that it had faced back when it was still just a simple shadow. 

And it knew, deep down in it's being that this boy would do as he said. He would use every bit of his darkness to blanket the worlds in a never ending darkness and would crush the light before him. Growling, the Dark Hide shuffles forward it's body was slowly fading away but its will made it so it refused to vanish. It moved closer to him pressing it's nose against his hand staring into his eyes. A silent message passed between them as the heartless closed its eyes and it simply let go. 

Chirithy watched, black energy crackled along the Dark Hide’s body and moved down towards Adrian’s outstretched hand, acting like a snake as it coiled around his arm and sank into his very being. Black electricity arched off his body, as he gritted his teeth to keep from making a single sound of pain. The more power he absorbed, the more the Dark Hide’s body vanish and fade from existence. More and more power flowed into Adrian, and his own dark aura grew stronger more visible, more potent as the last bit of the heartless vanish it opened its eyes and looked into Adrian’s. ‘ ** _I give you everything ...my king.’ _ **

The heartless vanished completely, and Adrian stumbled back but stood his ground. His teeth clenched and his hands closed into a fist his nails digging into his palms so hard that they started to bleed. Black lightning crackled around his body as the dark power started to take shape focusing around his arms and legs the energy bent, contorted, and soon began to come together letting Adrian and Chirithy see what it was that the darkness had changed into. It was a set of black gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a lion's head, with fangs and mane. The greaves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have pitch black light flowing through them.

“You’ve take the Dark Hides power.” Said Chirithy, as Adrian looked at his newly gained weapon and flexed his fingers in his gauntlets as he did a few small kicks with his greaves. “You’ve gotten more powerful, gained new abilities ...what do you intend to do?” 

Throwing a couple of punches, and then finishing with an uppercut Adrian watched as the weapons vanished but he could still feel their connection to him. “What I will do?” He repeated the question, as his dark aura had yet to fade. “I plan to abide by my promise. I will crush the light and reclaim the worlds for the darkness, nothing will stop me, not the Foretellers, not anyone blinded by the light.” He smirked as he turned towards Chirithy his eyes glowing once more. “We’ve got work to do Chirithy lots of work to do.” 


End file.
